


Appetite

by herasux



Series: Toriko/Zebra: Little Moments [4]
Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Nibbling, Rimming, Spanking, Zebra's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Zebra, Toriko has a healthy appetite - maybe even a bit excessive at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> PWP.

Kneeling down on his hands and knees with his ass raised, leather underwear reminiscent to what he had been wearing during his stay in _Honey Prison_ clinging tightly on him - his scarred back lowered to further accent his sizable ass - was Zebra; his head rested one of the pair of pillows on Toriko's bed as the blue haired hunter kneeled behind him, enjoying the sight with darkening eyes.

To be completely honest, he hadn't actually thought Zebra would get into the position he was in now, but Toriko was more than happy to take advantage of the current situation and ran a fingernail down one leather clad cheek with just enough pressure to make a sizable rip, revealing some of the skin of Zebra's tanned ass in the process. It was then that a thought ocurred to him, and he began to tear at the leather underwear until it looked more like a makeshift thong than respectable underwear anymore.

Zebra grumbled something soft that sounded like, "I could've taken it off, idiot," but Toriko shook his head at that pressing his hands against the newly revealed flesh, his heart rate picking up as he squeezed the mounds lightly and then tighter until the other man was forced to let loose a small grunt.

Chuckling at that, Toriko leaned down, licking his lips lightly and nibbled on Zebra's left asscheek just a little, unable to help himself when confronted with such a feast, both to his eyes and cock which had been bothering him for a small while now, but he was ignoring it in favor of playing around, for now.

Zebra actually had to lift his head up when he felt the strange, yet surprisingly erotic sensation of teeth on his ass - slightly wet and blunt, but hard and unable to be anything else _but_ teeth. His face burned because Toriko was **fucking** nibbling - _nibbling_ on him like he was meat or something!

"What the hell are you _doing_?" he barked, embarrassment effecting the bite in his tone that he meant to project.

Toriko chuckled and moved his face away for a moment, tugging at the semi-thin line of leather that separated him from Zebra's more intimate insides; holding that back firmly, he spread the dark mounds apart with another finger and his second hand, eying the dark hole facing him now. Pressing his face close again, he took in a long sniff and grinned at the slight hint of cloves that lingered there. If Zebra hadn't showered and washed himself throughly, he probably wouldn't have smelled like anything at all, but Toriko had wanted to be safe. Besides, cloves smelled _really_ good.

"Heh, you used the cloves," he commented, sounding happy to know that and swallowed lightly before allowing his tongue to slip from his mouth. "It smells good here."

"Tch! It was either that or the vanilla - "

"Oh. Rin got me that for a present...! I haven't decided to use it yet."

He shrugged lightly, idly wondering if Rin would be happy to smell when he had washed with the liquid soap she had brought him. It was highly likely though, since she still seemed infatuated with him, and he still hadn't had the heart to tell her yet. Zebra was still annoyed at him for that, too... 

Grunting at Toriko's reply, he laid his head back down on the pillow, relaxing only to suddenly tense up when something slick, hot, and slippery got up close and personal with his ass.

"Sh - _Shit_ \- "

Okay, sure, he had been expecting this in a way, but he'd be damned if he said he had been completely prepared for the feeling. A shiver ran up his spine as Toriko's tongue wriggled against his skin, prompting his back to arch, hips pressing back, even more so against the blue haired hunter's mouth. His heart was pounding in his ears as bad as the deep flush he could feel enflaming his face and ears, running down his neck, too. The rest of the blood went straight to his cock, stretching and tenting the dark leather, but it was constricting too in a way that had Zebra cursing as he resisted the urge to palm himself.

A rough, open palmed smack to his left asscheek had him reeling at the sharp sting, but Toriko's tongue hadn't even once stopped in its quest to make him melt; it was embarrassing to be shivering this way, but at this point in his life, it was the most erotic thing Zebra had even encountered.

A wet slurp further made a wave of embarrassment flow over the somewhat taller Gourmet Hunter, but he continued to kneel there and tried to ignore the fact that he was getting weak. He wasn't used to this kind of "kissing", which was how Toriko had explained it. Zebra's toes curled tightly as his teeth sunk into his lower lip, but a deep, pleased groan escaped him anyway, followed by another, and _another_.

Toriko's tongue was beginning to wriggle in a frenzy though, turning Zebra's mind to mush as his ears caught every little breath - every little noise of pleasure that the lighter skinned hunter was making as he enjoyed himself.

Panting now, Zebra decided to give into the sensation fully and closed his eyes, warmed from the tip top of his head to the bottom of his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
